Christmas In The Park
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Krad finds himself at Christmas in the park alone. A random encounter sends him on an adventure with an author. What mischief will they get into and will Krad be able to keep himself from blasting this random girl? Story better than summery T for safety.


Christmas in the Park

Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new story! Just in time for Christmas! Yhay! I think I may start a tradition of themed one-shot's around the holidays, there a lot of fun to do! This year was my first Christmas in the park experience and it inspired me to write this fic! I hope you guys like it! O.o I just realized this will be my 20th fanfiction! Yhay! I'm super excited!

Disclaimer: I don't own D.

~~3

Satoshi sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he stared at the calendar hanging on the wall above his computer screen. Tacked on the wall next to it was a ticket to Christmas in the Park, he'd won it during class the week before and hadn't used it yet. It seemed like a waste to not use it but he had no desire to go.

Tonight was the last night of Christmas in the Park, and they were having a special finale at midnight to celebrate Christmas, but he couldn't just give one ticket away, most people wanted to go with someone, it would be easier if he'd had two to give away. He sighed again slightly frustrated, then an idea hit him.

"**Krad wake up."** He called. This was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done but it might be good for the angel to get out and experience new things once in a while. At least that's what he hoped, or else this would go very wrong.

"**This had better be good." **Krad's normally eloquent voice was groggy with sleep and he was cranky from being woken from his nap.

"**I was wondering if you'd like to hear an offer I have." **Satoshi said.

"**What offer?"** Krad asked curious, Satoshi never offered him anything. What could the boy be up to?

"**How would you like to spend the night out?" **Satoshi asked, **"There'd be stipulations of course but you'd still get to be in control." **

"**Why are you offering this?"** Krad asked. There had to be a catch, nobody ever did anything for him, especially after getting to know him. Besides that no one would ever freely let Krad have control, who knows what trouble he might get up to. Maybe Satoshi had hit his head a little too hard last time he'd chased Dark.

"**I have an extra ticket to Christmas in the Park and I don't want it to go to waste."** Satoshi answered, **"Just think of it as a Christmas gift from me if you have to." **

That explained it, Satoshi hated letting things go to waste. He probably decided the only person who'd be willing to go alone was Krad himself. **"What are the 'stipulations'?"** Krad asked.

Satoshi explained what he had in mind. Krad could get out, but he could only to go to Christmas in the Park, no one, absolutely no one, was to get hurt, and he had to be on his best behavior.

Krad surprisingly agreed and soon he was on his way to the event with a new outfit and a wallet full of cash. When he arrived at the park he stopped to stare, it was unlike anything he'd seen before almost like a work of art in itself.

There were lights absolutely everywhere. Trees were wrapped in blue, green, and red lights that seemed to sparkle on their own. Rides were lit up with multicolored flashing ones and arches of lights lit every walkway. Even the lake was lit, a steamboat made of lights looked as if it was floating through the lake and lighted fish jumped out of the water at random intervals. Buildings and tents were set up to hold attractions and each one of them were adorned with their own lights.

Shaking his head to snap out of it Krad made his way to the entrance booth. After handing the clerk his ticket he bought a roll of tickets to use on games, food, and whatever else he may need them for.

He wandered throughout the park not sure what to do first. He'd never actually been to something like this before and he had no idea what you were suppose to do. Suddenly someone ran into him. He toppled over landing on his back. The person who'd run into him ended up sprawled awkwardly half on top of him and half on the ground. Their head rested on his chest and one arm was thrown over his face.

Anger rose up in Krad so quickly he had to almost physically stop himself from throwing the person off of him. Only Satoshi's quick reminder, **"Control yourself!" **snapped him into reality, he was suppose to be behaving himself. He suppressed the anger quickly as the person scrambled off.

"I'm so sorry!" she said kneeling next to him, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you alright?"

Krad sat up and noticed there were papers strewn around them, the woman must have been holding them when she ran into him. "I'm fine." Krad replied as he started collecting the papers.

"Thank you." The woman said picking some up as well.

Krad handed the pile to her. As he did he actually looked at her for the first time. She had long brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail with a red ribbon. Her eyes were hazel and hidden partially behind a pair of small black reading glasses.

He stood up and held out a hand to help her up, it would have been rude of him not to. Besides it wasn't like he was going to have to deal with her all night one kind gesture wouldn't kill him. Taking it for support she stood up and dusted the dirt off of her jeans. Then she straightened her blouse, it was a deep emerald green with black lace trimming the collar and sleeves.

"Thanks, I'm Crysta by the way." She smiled at him. It was a warm smile. Something he hadn't received in, well he couldn't remember the last time someone had smiled warmly at him. It was a little unnerving for Krad but he put on a smile as well.

"I'm Krad." He told her not really sure why he did it. He should have just nodded and left but something compelled him to stay.

"I'm really sorry for knocking you down, I guess I was just so lost in thought I didn't see where I was going." She apologized.

"Its fine, no blood no fowl." Krad reassured her deciding now was the time to leave, but then an idea hit him. What had caused her to run into him? People didn't just loose sight of their surroundings for nothing.

Crysta gave him a confused look, who said something like no blood no fowl? Most people got seriously angry for being knocked over. This guy just seemed to brush it off like it was nothing.

"What were you thinking about so intently?" he asked curious.

She blushed at his question, like she was embarrassed of her answer. "I was thinking about my novel I'm writing." She told him, "I came here tonight to get inspiration." She was working on a scene that took place at an amusement park, and this was the closest thing she had to one. But why would he want to know what she was thinking about? This guy was odd.

Krad scoffed, a novel? How could that possibly cause someone to loose sight of their surroundings. Surely writing a novel wasn't that engrossing, "How could that possibly take your mind away from the people around you?" he scowled. Why couldn't it have been something interesting?

"Writing a novel is hard work. Most people don't think it takes much but its an all consuming project." She answered him.

"Whatever." Krad said turning away. He was done with this conversation, there was nothing interesting to learn and Crysta was quickly getting on his nerves. He should have left earlier instead of asking her that stupid question.

Crysta was shocked. Who was this person to be curious about her thoughts and then walk away just as quickly? Her mind raced, he would be the perfect main character in her story, she was still lacking a true personality for him. And Krad's behavior just seemed to fit her character.

She ran to catch up with the blond. He was already far ahead of her making his way through the crowd easier than she was. "Wait." She called.

Krad stopped shocked, was she calling after him? After he'd brushed her off and walked anyway? What could she possibly have to say to him other than a reprimand for his rude behavior? He turned to face her ready to take the brunt of her anger. Instead he found her smiling at him again.

"I'm glad you stopped. I don't think I could have caught up with you otherwise." She said as she reached him.

"What do you want?" Krad asked.

"Your interesting. I could use your personality in my story." She told him, "Before you argue I've decided to follow you around all night so you can either let me spend the evening with you or you can find me stalking you."

Krad sighed, he probably wouldn't be able to get rid of her if he just left her. "Fine you can hang around. Just don't expect me to be cheerful about it." He told her and started walking again.

Crysta followed him for a few minutes until she realized he seemed to have no idea where to go. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, "This is your first time here isn't it?" She asked, "Come on I know all the best rides."

She pulled him through the crowd and toward the rides. She finally stopped when they reached the line for the Turbo Twister. It was a huge roller coaster with at least three loop-de-loop's and at two different times the cart was turned sideways then flipped around again.

"This is the best ride in the park, it costs a lot but its amazing." Crysta said finally letting go of Krad.

"Costs a lot?" Krad asked.

"In tickets, it takes ten to ride this." Crysta answered him.

"That is quite a lot." Krad mused, it had cost a dollar for each ticket in the first place, so they were charging ten dollars to ride some ride? The ride had better be good.

Soon they made it to the front of the line and after handing their tickets to the operator they strapped themselves into the cart.

"I'm not sure about this." Krad said with apprehension. This ride was looking ricketier and ricketier by the minute. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk riding it.

"**Are you chickening out Krad?"** Satoshi asked, if he'd been in control there would have been an obvious smirk on his face.

"**Of course not."** Krad huffed ad proceeded to ignore any further remarks from Satoshi.

The ride started and slowly inched its way up to the top of the first drop. Krad's apprehension grew with each inch and by the time they reached the peak he was ready to bolt, well he would have if he wasn't currently suspended in the air.

His eyes grew wide as the ride started to drop and he couldn't resist a yelp of surprise as they dropped gaining speed as they went. His stomach felt like it had fallen out of him. This was completely different than flying, actually it was completely different from anything he'd experienced before.

The rush quickly ended with the ride and as he climbed out of his seat he had to steady himself with the handrail.

"First time on a ride?" Crysta asked knowingly.

Krad shot a glare at her, "Who in their right mind comes up with contraptions such as these?" he asked.

Crysta laughed, "Contraptions?" she asked, "You really are odd Krad." She smiled leading him off towards the next ride.

After riding the tea cups, two other roller coasters, a plane ride, and and anti-gravity ride Krad was ready for a break.

"Is there a chance you know all the best places to eat as well as all the rides?" Krad asked. He was getting use to being around Crysta, and for some reason she didn't seem as annoying as she had in the beginning.

"Of course!" Crysta brightened at the topic of food, "I know the best place to get funnel cakes!" she said excitedly. She'd almost forgotten about wanting to study Krad's personality in all the fun she'd been having. She hadn't had this good of a time since she left home and she didn't want it to be ruined by her scrutinizing one of Krad's expressions.

They made their way to a funnel cake stand and Krad looked at the funnel cakes quizzically, they didn't look like either a cake or a funnel.

"Don't tell me you've never had a funnel cake before." Crysta asked incredulously. How could Krad have never had a funnel cake? She understood the rides, there were lots of people who didn't ride roller coasters, and Christmas in the Park wasn't usually something you went to alone, she could only guess the reason Krad was here alone was because he'd won the ticket or something. But a funnel cake? They served those all the time at any kind of out door event, fairs, theme parks of all kinds, and even restaurants sold them.

"I don't get out a lot." Krad replied.

"Obviously." Crysta said. Things about Krad were just getting odder and odder, she couldn't wait to learn more about him.

She bought a funnel cake and had them top it not only with powdered sugar but also chocolate syrup.

Krad eyed the cake suspiciously. He had no idea how to eat it, there was no way to cut it, and there wasn't any silver wear to use on it. He watched as Crysta simply tore off a piece and ate it with her hands.

Eyeing the cake again Krad followed suit, as he ate his first piece he was surprised at how good it tasted. Soon the whole cake was finished as Krad and Crysta wiped their hands with napkins.

"That was surprisingly good." Krad told her.

Crysta smiled, "Of course it was, didn't I tell you I knew all the best places?" she said.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." Krad replied. He wasn't sure why but he was in a great mood. Some how spending time with Crysta had made him feel almost normal. He was truly enjoying himself for the first time in centuries.

"Whats that?" Krad asked pointing to the gaming area of the park. There were tons of different kinds of games set up, from Guess your Weight and Age to water gun games.

"Those are the carnival games, want to try your luck at one or two?" Crysta asked.

"Sure." Krad replied.

They examined the games for a while until they decied on the water gun game. The rules were simple, aim your gun at the target and shoot. The first one to fill the bar was the winner.

Krad and Crysta played a round and Krad won, when he did he told Crysta to pick a prize. She pointed at a large stuffed bear.

"I'm sorry you have to win two rounds to get that prize." The man told her.

"Fine then I'll play again." Krad said handing the man a few more tickets.

"And just in time to play with these fine contestants!" the man said eagerly as two figures came over to the stand.

"Daisuke, you'll really win one for me?" Riku was asking as they came within earshot.

"Sure." The redhead smiled.

He sat down next to Krad and handed the man the tickets, then turned to face Krad smiling. He paled as he recognized the blond.

"**And things were going so well too." **Satoshi sighed in their shared mind.

Krad gave Daisuke a disinterested look. He didn't really feel like ruining his night by killing the boy, he had better things to do. Besides, if he wasn't on his best behavior who knew if Satoshi would ever let him out again? He was actually enjoying this and didn't want the fragile peace destroyed.

Krad raised an eyebrow at Daisuke, "Whats the matter?" he asked.

Riku had gone over to talk with Crysta and neither girl was paying the guys much attention.

"Your not going to, you know?" Daisuke asked.

Krad sighed, "As much as I'd like to, no. I've got better things to do." He said.

Daisuke sighed with relief, "That's good." He said. He blanked out for a moment and when he returned his gaze to Krad his eyes were purple instead of their usual red.

"Lets see who wins shall we?" he asked smirking.

Krad glared, that stupid thief just had to show up. Well he'd show him, this water gun game was easy as pie. He'd win no problem.

The buzzer sounded and both angels shot furiously at the target. When the game was over, they'd ended up in a draw. "Unfortunately in this game a draw means you both have to play again if you want to win a prize." The man smirked.

Both Krad and Dark handed the man more tickets. By this time Riku and Crysta had turned their attention back at the guys. They watched in awe as the boys managed to turn a simple game into a serious competition. They played match after match tying each time.

Finally after nine rounds Crysta stopped them and asked the game manager, "They've played enough, don't you think they could both get prizes?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'll give you guys a deal, you play one more round and win, loose, or tie the girls can each pick anything they want."

Krad and Dark agreed and soon they were shooting at the target again. They tied again. The man was true to his word and let Crysta and Riku pick out whatever prizes they wanted, "This is a first, 10 rounds and each one tied." He shook his head in amazement.

"We'll finish this another time." Dark said. Then as Riku hugged Daisuke his eyes returned to their red color, and the boy blushed at the hug, "It was nothing." He said.

As he and Riku left Crysta gave Krad a look of awe, "How did you manage that?" she asked.

"Manage what?" Krad was confused.

"To tie every time. I thought this was your first time playing those kind of games." She said.

"I guess I just have a knack for it." Krad shrugged.

"I guess so." Crysta laughed.

The two of them wandered around the park for a while longer. They stopped at the large clock tower at the edge of the park.

"Its so beautiful." Crysta said.

"The artwork inside is even more so." Krad said. He'd been there when it was being built, a Hikari hadn't done it but one of his previous tamers had known the artist and often visited to critique the work on the tower.

"Would you like to see it?" Krad asked.

"Of course, but its locked, how will we get inside?" Crysta asked.

"Leave that to me." Krad said and pulled her around the side to a secret entrance. Opening the door he lead her inside. There was a lantern just inside and Krad lit it with a spark of magic, pretending he'd used a match.

He led her around the tower pointing out each piece as they made their way to the top. When they reached it Krad started to describe the etching on the bell itself but stopped suddenly. He felt magic in the air, and it was neither his nor Darks. It belonged to something else entirely.

"Krad? Whats wrong?" Crysta asked sensing Krads sudden change.

"Get back, away from the bell." Krad warned.

Crysta heeded his warning stepping back by one of the supporting corners of the tower. She gasped as she saw a figure standing next to the bell, no it wasn't standing there it was hovering gently off of the ground. It was slightly transparent, as if it wasn't completely there. It seemed inclined toward her, like it wanted to reach her for some reason.

"What do you want?" Krad demanded.

The figure turned its attention towards Krad. "So much life." It said wistfully, its voice was soft like the tinkling of whind chimes in a breeze. It hovered closer to Krad who had moved protectively in front of Crysta, she was still a few feet behind him but he didn't want to give the artwork an opening.

"There is so much life here, after so long. I've been waiting for so long." It said sadness filling its voice.

Crysta felt compelled to comfort it, to reach out to it. Something about its voice made her forget her fear and ignore the fact that it was floating and translucent. She took a step forward.

"No." Krad's command snapped her out of her daze, why had she been about to go over to the bell figure?

"Leave her out of this." Krad said turning his attention back to the figure.

"But she is so full of life and energy. And I am so tired, I need her energy." It reached out to Crysta again.

"This is the last time I will warn you. Stay away from her." Krad said trying to keep his voice controlled, he wanted yell angrily at this artwork, and tear it limb from limb for trying to hurt Crysta.

He didn't have time to wonder about why he felt this way as the figure suddenly lunged forward flying through Krad as if he weren't there. But as it did so Krad felt suddenly drained, as if he had just run a marathon. He turned sluggishly to find the creature quickly approaching Crysta who made no move to stop it.

"Crysta! Move!" Krad called, "Don't let it fool you!"

Crysta looked at Krad dazed, why did he think she shouldn't trust this poor lonely soul? It was innocent, and didn't seem like it meant her any harm.

Krad growled in frustration, he couldn't attack the artwork now, or he'd risk hitting Crysta. To make matters worse she wouldn't listen to him, she was too far under its spell.

"**The bell."** Satoshi's quiet comment shocked Krad, what was he insinuating?

"**What do you mean?"** Krad asked.

"**Destroy it, if you destroy the artwork its spirit will die. I hate to say it but its our only option. Sealing it would take too long." **Satoshi replied, **"Besides that it seems like its time is almost up anyway, its best to give it a quick death instead of letting it suffer here uncared for." **He really didn't want to kill unnecessarily, but it seemed like the only option, there was no one to care for the piece of art and it had been alone up here so long that it had little chance of recovering.

Krad shot a blast of magic at the bell, but it only seemed to dent it. The figure suddenly stopped frozen for a moment then it collapsed on the ground. Crysta to snapped out of her daze. "Wait!" She called stopping Krad from sending another blast at the bell.

He looked at her quizzically, "You cant kill it." She said, "He's just lonely, what he needs it company."

"But it wanted to drain all of your energy, your life." Krad said.

Crysta shook her head, "That doesn't matter, give him a second chance, please Krad." The bells spirit looked up at Krad from its position, its eyes only showed loneliness.

"Fine." Krad said moving away from the bell.

The spirit grinned wickedly suddenly jumping up from its position, it turned and lunged at Crysta knocking her to the ground.

"No!" Krad growled closing the gap between them, he grabbed the artwork pulling him off of Crysta. He threw it back towards its bell. Instead of hitting the bell it seemed to dissolve into it.

Krad quickly pulled out a feather and started chanting, he was going to seal it. As the bells power faded it sent out one last blast of energy trying to stop Krad. The angel withstood it and finished sealing it.

"Krad!" Crysta's voice called from behind him. He spun around and found her dangling from the edge of the tower, the bells final blast of energy must have knocked her back off the edge. Before he could reach her she lost her grip and fell.

He jumped off the edge after her letting his wings come out, he dove down until he reached Crysta catching her bridal style. She looked up at him in awe.

"You…you're an angel?" she asked shocked.

Krad only nodded. "Wow!" her eyes lit up, "That's amazing! That explains everything!" she said.

"Your taking this surprisingly well." Krad said slightly amazed, she should be shocked, or screaming, or possibly a mixture of the two.

"I'm an author, we tend to take things like this in stride." She replied as if that answered everything, which to her it did.

Krad sighed, he'd never understand women.

Suddenly the sky lit up with fireworks as a clock chimed twelve. Crysta looked up at Krad and smiled, "Merry Christmas Krad." She said.

"Merry Christmas." He said looking down at her.

She sighed, "I think tonight has been the best night of my life." She said.

"I agree." Krad replied.

"And, I think I've finally cracked my writers block!" Crysta said enthusiastically.

Krad only sighed, 'I guess I'll never understand writers either.' He thought.

~~3

And that's it! I hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it! What did you think? Tell me in a review please? I hope you all have a wonderful day Christmas morning and get all you wished for! Merry Christmas to you all! And a happy new year as well if I don't post anything before then, which is a possibility…

~Dawns out!


End file.
